marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Exiles Vol 1 1
. She meets a group of mutants whom she has never met before, except for Morph, who doesn't seem to recognize her. They find a full kitchen and a strange short man tending it not far from where they all arrived. The man introduces himself as the Timebroker, and says that each mutant in the group has become unhinged in time. He introduces each character: Talia Wagner (Nocturne): In her reality, Talia Josephine Wagner is the daughter of Nightcrawler and Scarlet Witch. She is a member of the X-Men, which is under the leadership of Wolverine, who has been in charge since Xavier retired. John Proudstar (Earth-1100) (T-Bird): In his own reality, was one of Xavier's picks for his second generation of X-Men. Shortly after he was captured by Apocalypse and went under a series as inhancements to be one of his Horsemen. However, Proudstar managed to free himself of Apocalypses control and rejoin the X-Men. Magnus Lehnsherr (Earth-27) (Magnus): He is the son of Magneto & Rogue in his native reality. His own magnetic powers would eventually rival that of his father's. However, another mutation emerged later in life that was not unlike his mother's, whenever he made skin-to-skin contact with another human being they would be turned into lifeless metal. Since then he's had to wear a special suit and subsequently became a very distant and withdrawn person. Kevin Sydney (Earth-1081) (Morph): Comes from a reality where he was a member of Professor X's New Mutants, the wise-cracking shape-shifter later joined the X-Men and even had a tenure as an Avenger before returning to the X-Men. Calvin Rankin (Earth-12) (Mimic): Began his career as a villian in the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, but after his arrest, was given a second chance by Charles Xavier, and joined the X-Men. In time, Mimic grew to be one of his world's greatest champions. Clarice Ferguson (Earth-295) (Blink): Clarice was born in a reality dubbed "The Age of Apocalypse", where she was taken away from her parents at a young age and put into Sinister's breeding pens to be experimented on. Eventually she was rescued by Sabretooth and eventually grew to fight along side him and the X-Men against the evil Apocalypse. The group killed Apocalypse and before her reality was destroyed, Blink fell through the cracks. After introducing the group, the Timebroker explains that he has recruited them all because he needs people to correct realities that have gone wrong, that the problems in other realities will effect other realities causing a domino effect that will eventually cause the entire Multiverse to destroy itself. Each mutant he has gathered has had their lives effect in one way or another from these problems: For Magnus, his powers would manifest at age 13 turning his mother, Rogue into steel, which would lead Magneto to go mad and once again start his war on humanity. For Mimic, he'll be sitting on death row for the murder of Senator Robert Kelly and 47 innocent bystanders during a mission with the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants For Morph, during a battle against the Morlocks his physical form is disrupted and he is stuck in a liquid state in the Beast's lab. For Nocturne, her father is killed by her grandmother, Mystique, during a battle against the Hellfire Club. Thunderbird will still be under Apocalypse's control. Blink will never be born. The Timebroker then tells these mutants that if they correct the realities that they are sent to, eventually their fates will be altered and they will be returned home to the moment they left. They can be injured, killed, or fail on their missions, which would lead to being sent home with their fates left unchanged. To aid them on their mission, the Timebroker gives Blink the Tallus, a device that will explain what their missions are and transport them to the next reality by utilizing Blink's teleportation abilities. After the Timebroker divulges that he is the construct of the group's collective unconciousness, he disappears, leaving the newly formed Exiles to be transported to their first mission. They find themselves in an alternate Phoenix, Arizona, with the Tallus saying that their mission is to find "The one who will lead them". They decide they need clothes and information, and break into a mall nearby to get them. They learn from the internet that this reality has a "Zero Tolerance" act that has been in effect for 50 years, and every super being during that time has either been imprisoned or killed. They all, with the exception of Blink (who never met the man in her reality because he was murdered before she was born. But she agrees with the group.), decide that "The one who will lead them" must be Charles Xavier. Magnus then creates a Cerebro machine and Nocture and Mimic use their limited telepathic abilities to search for Xavier. They eventually find out that Xavier is being held at a maximum security holding facility in Nevada. While Mimic, Morph, Thunderbird, and Nocturne hold back the soldiers that were defending the prison, Blink and Magnus travel deep inside and free Xavier. After they succeed, Blink teleports everyone back out into the Arizona Desert where Magnus disolves Charles' mental implants that were inhibiting his mental powers. As the Exiles explain who they are and what they are doing, Xavier's powers reassert themselves and he knocks the team out with a force blot, revealing that he is not the one they hoped he would be. He states that he plans on exterminating the human race so that mutants can rule the world. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Prison Guards Other Characters * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * Races and Species: * * * * * Locations: * * ** The Metzler-Flam mall outside of Phoenix, *** The Computer Shack ** Holding Facility, * (Nocturne's Home Reality) * (Thunderbird's Home Reality) ** * (Magnus' Home Reality) * (Morph's Home Reality) * (Mimic's Home Reality) * (Blink's Home Reality) Items: * * A Homemade Cerebro | Notes = * Blink's arrival at the desert beyond time and space was originally chronicled at the end of ''Blink'' #4 (June, 2001). * Nocture's first appearance was in ''X-Men Millennial Visions'' One-Shot in the story entitled "Professor W's X-Men" * This story is reprinted in Exiles Ultimate Collection Vol. 1. | Trivia = * Blink mistakes Morph for his counterpart in her home reality. The Morph in the Age of Apocalypse was a member of the X-Men. * Mimic's super-power allows him to copy five different abilities from other super-beings. At the time of him joining the Exiles he had Angel's wings, Cyclops' optic blast, Wolverine's claws/senses/healing factor, Colossus' armor, and Beast's agility and large limbs. Additionally, Mimic has some residual telepathy that he mimic'd from Marvel Girl. * During Blink's flashback, we see the Age of Apocalypse versions of the following characters: Apocalypse, Iceman, Magneto, Nightcrawler, Quicksilver, Rogue, Sabretooth, Sinister, and Wild Child. * During Magnus' flashback we see the following characters from his home reality: Magneto and Rogue. Magneto's costume is purple in this reality. * In Morph's home reality, he's shown in super-hero teams from his own reality, of them there are The New Mutants (Cannonball, Mirage, Wolfsbane, Sunspot, and Morph), The X-Men (Cyclops, Jubilee, Polaris, Psylocke, Wolverine, and Morph), The Avengers (Captain America, Warbird, Thor, Hawkeye, Beast, and Morph), and another incarnation of the X-Men (Iceman, Gambit, Professor X, and Unidentified female) some characters have different costumes than their prime Marvel Universe counterparts. * Mimic's reality depicts him fighting the X-Men (Cyclops, Marvel Girl, Iceman, Beast, Angel) with the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants (Scarlet Witch, Toad, Blob, and Mimic.) The X-Men, Blob, and Toad are wearing their original costumes. The Scarlet Witch is wearing a costume she wore later with the Avengers in the prime Marvel Universe. Marvel Girl is depicted as a blond instead of a redhead. Mimic's goggles are clear instead of red ruby quartz. A later panel shows him with Bishop and Wolverine of his own reality. Bishop and Wolverine both look different from their counterparts in the prime Marvel universe. * Nocture's flashback shows the X-Men of her reality which consist of Nightcrawler, Wolverine, Shadowcat, Thunderbird, and others. Nightcrawler is bald and wears an eyepatch. Shadowcat appears to be wearing a variation of her blue costume she wore in the prime Marvel Universe when she was a member of Excalibur. * In Thunderbird's reality, Apocalypse wears a costume similar to that of his counterpart in the Age of Apocalypse. * Blink's counterpart in Earth-616 is deceased, she died battling the Phalanx with the X-Men. * Morph's counterpart in universe Earth-616 went by the name of Changeling who is deceased. He was killed while impersonating Professor X. * Thunderbird's counterpart in universe Earth-616 was killed on his second mission with the X-Men. Trying to stop Count Nefaria from escaping in a military jet, Thunderbird caused the plane to crash and he was killed in the explosion. * Mimic's counterpart in universe Earth-616 has brown hair instead of blond. He was a former member of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, The X-Men, and Excalibur. * In Thunderbird's home reality, his brother James Proudstar is deceased. * Nocture is a member of a band called the Butt Monkeys. * Before Morph was plucked from his own reality, he and the X-Men were fighting a villian named Stonehenge. * When Magnus creates credit cards out of thin air they are all parodies of real credit cards. These cards are Canadian Express (Parody of American Express), MasterCr--- (Parody of Mastercard), and Zisa (parody of Visa) * In the reality the Exiles visit in this issue Professor Xavier is evil. In universe Earth-616, Charles Xavier is founder of the X-Men and is constantly questing for peaceful co-existence between humans and mutants. , Boxer Morph, very muscular Morph, a martial artist, wearing Magneto's helmet, wearing giant glasses, changing his hand into a sippy cup, female version of himself, exposed brain, dropped jaw in a cartoonish fashion, a classic Star Trek "red shirt", tourist with beer hat, garbage picker, nerdy guy with name tag, a giant football player, as , frozen in a chunk of ice}} | Recommended = Blink's Back Story: * Tales From The Age of Apocalypse * Astonishing X-Men #1-4 * X-Men: Omega * Blink 1-4 Limited Series Nocture backstory: * X-Men Millennial Vision One-Shot | Links = }} Category:Hungarian Version Available